


Shirt

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:Carl walking around in Negan’s shirt





	Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Like always Carl is 18/19

Without a warning the bedroom door swung open ane slammed back against the wall. Heavy footsteps made their way into the room as Negan walked in. He was covered in dried blood, the blood even somehow getting on his face and in his hair. It must have been a herd. Lucille was dripping in blood, which meant Negan got back and killed a couple more zombies just to get his anger out. "I'm back." He said it in a way that made them sound married. Like he was shouting "honey I'm home" to his wife. 

Without looking up or even blinking, Carl turned the page of his book and continued reading. "Really?" He hated how loud Negan was. It was like Negan loved to hear himself speak but only if it was at the highest volume. That wasn't the case but Carl wouldn't put it past him. He tilted his head to the side, sighing when his neck popped. He brushed some hair behind his ear and switched from reading one page to the next. "Never would have guessed." 

"Brat," Negan shrugged off his jacket and tossed it at Carl, chuckling when the boy closed his book and slapped the jacket away. "Whats got you acting so pissy? Is it cuz daddys been too busy?" He teased, pulling his shirt off. There was dried blood on his stomach and chest. It always managed to soak through, no matter how many layers the person wore.

Carl climbed out of the bed and picked the jacket up, hanging it on a hook that was nailed into the wall. "No, I'm pissy because you threw a blood stained jacket at me." He rolled his eyes and turned to look at Negan, crossing his arms over his chest. "You need to shower. You look disgusting." Carl smiled. Fake and bitchy. "I mean it with love." 

Negan kicked his boots off and slid his belt off, dropping it against the floor with a clatter. "I just need clothes to change in to-" He turned and looked at Carl, smirking when his eyes landed on the shirt Carl was wearing. It was a black shirt with faded lettering and holes. But more importantly, that was Negans shirt. The one he relaxed in. "Isn't that my shirt?" 

"You got two eyes," Carl replied without missing a beat. "Why don't you use them?" He walked towards Negan, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him sown into a kiss. "Yes," he whispered against Negans lips. "This is your shirt." He pulled away and pressed his temple to Negans jaw. "Missed you. Its been days. I was worried." Carl effortlessly listed off the reasons, sorry, excuses. 

"Thats a little cheesy, isn't it? Missing your boyfriend so you wear his clothes?" He tilted Carls head up and smiled down at him. Carl avoided eye contact but his cheeks were bright pink. "I mean, you're the one who always shoves me away when I'm kinda romantic but as soon as I'm gone for a few days you wear my clothes cuz ya miss me? That's a little too romantic, even for you." Carl could barely say "I love you" out loud.

Carl pulled Negan into another kiss in hopes that it would shut him up. And it did for the most part. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it. I'm too soft and romantic and sweet anr its weird," He rolled his eye. "Whatever. We have much more important things to do, anyway..." He unbuttoned Negans jeans before unzipping them. 

"Like?" Negan smirked, peckint Carls lips. He brushed some hair off of Carls neck and began to kiss at it, nipping at the warm skin. Carl wasn't the only one being sappy. Negan missed Carl a lot. He wanted to hug and kiss him and just spend time with him. Carl was just the only one being sappy outloud. Negan wouldn't ever dream of telling Carl how he felt.

Carl smiled. Long. Devilish. Teasing. He slipped his hand into Negans boxers, wrapping his hand around Negans cock and touching it in all the right ways. He pressed a kiss to the nape of Negans neck, his teeth scraping against the skin. "Make up for lost time."


End file.
